


What's That?

by Themarigoldprincess



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Baking, Cute Gay Robots, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themarigoldprincess/pseuds/Themarigoldprincess
Summary: Sideswipe tries baking...





	What's That?

Sideswipe whistles as he walks along the busy halls of the Ark, ignoring the suspicious glance from Prowl and death glare from his twin.

:What if Sky doesn't like it? What if he decides to leave us?:

:Geez Sunshine, such a worrywart,: Sideswipe mocks through the sparkbond, :Just tell him it's for science:

Sunstreaker snorts and crosses his arms, but keeps up with his brother's steps nonetheless.

Sideswipe grins as he pushes open the door to Skyfire's lab, immediately spotting the gentle giant.

Skyfire's oblivious to their arrival, hunched over one of those teeny tiny projects he's so amusingly fond of.

It takes several moments before he finally looks up, stretching on his work bench and looking at them with surprise.

"Oh! I thought you two said you had monitor duty?"

"Red Alert let us out early!" Sideswipe answers a little too cheerfully.

"I'm Sure it was simply out of the good of his spark." Skyfire mutters sarcastically as he holds up a shiny little sphere to examine it in the sunlight.

Sideswipe laughs and walks over, putting a servo on Skyfire's shoulder while Sunstreaker awkwardly shadows him.

"So what brings you to my domain?" Skyfire asks with a goodnatured grin as he looks back down at his boyfriends.

"Ever tried this?" Sideswipe holds up a plate of scorched... Something.

"I..." Skyfire falters, awkwardly trying to think of a polite response, "Don't believe that I have."

Well at least it's honest.

"I made them off what the humans call cookies!"

Skyfire nods slowly, trying to find the resemblance from the smushed ashes in Sideswipe's servos and the humans' dessert.

"Try one! For science?" Sideswipe turns on his puppy optics, while Skyfire hesitates.

With an internal strangled noise Sky finally gives in, hoping he looks believable.

"They're very..."

"Yes?"

"Ahem,... Crisp."

"You don't like them?" Sideswipe looks crestfallen.

"How about I help you next time? This was your first time, right?"

"That was the best batch." Sunstreaker supplies unhelpfully while Skyfire looks horrified and Sideswipe winces.

"I,uhm,perhaps-"

"Oh well, maybe we can trick the Aerialbots into eating them." Sideswipe shrugs nonchalantly while Skyfire cycles his fans in relief.

"Possibly, though I doubt Silverbolt will fall for it." Skyfire looks amused.

"Yeah. He's too stiff anyways. He needs a girlfriend or something." Sideswipe huffs dramatically while Skyfire chuckles.

"Heh, like that would work. He'd probably end up with someone just as boring as him." Sunstreaker snorts while Skyfire shakes his head goodnaturedly at the lighthearted banter.

"I don't know about that."

"Aw, really? Sounds like you're keeping something from us! Who's he with? C'mon tell us!" Skyfire laughs at the bombardment of questions as he puts a digit to his lips.

"I was told not to tell. It's not official yet. But she's pretty excitable from what I can tell."

"Oooooh! Silverbolt's getting it!"

Skyfire just laughs again as the conversation moves along to other topics.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this was supposed to end up as something way different, but alas, my brain can only write fluff.


End file.
